


Can't Do Better Than This

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude take a turn at spying on a suspected member of Avalanche and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Do Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Can't Do Better Than This  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: masturbation (f)  
> Word count: 394  
> Summary: Rude take a turn at spying on a suspected member of Avalanche and gets more than he bargained for.  
> Prompt: Rude/Tifa: Masturbation (as performance)

In the lenses of his high-powered binoculars, the suspected terrorist looked like a perfect, tiny doll. Lean muscles rippled beneath the curves as she pulled her shirt off and reached for a towel to mop away the sweat from her workout.

Rude fingered the knot of his tie, his throat tightening as he watched. She moved like she didn’t care that anyone could be watching her; he found that strangely exciting in spite of the fact that he could be ordered to kill her any day now. In fact, that may have added to the spice.

She bent over to strip off her shoes and shorts, and when she stood upright again she was looking right at him.

Rude knew there was no way she could have seen him; nevertheless, he felt his pulse race at the imagined eye contact.

The girl lay back on her bed, where he could just barely see her. One hand drifted down between her long legs and began to move slowly, rhythmically, as if putting on a show just for him.

Rude swallowed painfully and loosened his tie another fraction. He debated calling an end to the day’s surveillance, but that wasn’t his decision to make, and he dreaded trying to explain to Tseng why, exactly, he thought it was time to pull the plug. “But sir, the young lady was masturbating” just didn’t sound like a strong enough reason.

Besides, he really wanted to keep watching.

Her hand moved faster, her face taking on the slack-mouthed look of someone on the brink and stuck there. Her hips bucked upward, giving him a clear view of her fingers and the moistness around them, and he imagined he could hear her cry out as she began to climax. She kept her hand moving, fingers dancing across her clit as she came hard. Her entire body convulsed, bringing head and shoulders up off the mattress and imprinting her expression in Rude’s memory forever.

“Yo, partner. You ready?”

Rude jerked guiltily, almost dropping the binoculars. “Reno!” Then he remembered why he was there and muttered, “What’s the word?”

“Not today.”

Rude hid his relief as he packed away the binoculars and neatened his necktie. “Dinner?”

“After this boring-ass stakeout, I know just what you need, yo!” Reno announced happily. “There’s this place where the girls are _so_ hot – what’s so funny?”


End file.
